Mystery Dungeon: Team Sunset
by soulripper13
Summary: (Formally titled : A Motley Team)a Cowardly Buneary whose a klutz, a sassy Meowth whose materialistic and a Munchlax with no memory of his past, would you believe these three end of becoming heroes, all in this tale, of their rise, like and comment rated t from mild language and mild violence
1. Torchicing Out

it was sundown and she was on the edge of the cliff looking up at the tent in front of her

"This is it, Today is the day" Buneary thought as she was still with fear eyeing the tent which resembled a huge pink pokemon in between two lit torches, surronded by a wodden barrier and draped flags painted in a tribal style as she saw a hole in front of her lined with branches to prevent pokemon from falling as she stepped foreward.

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected" an voice said coming from nowhere

"Whose Footprint?" another voice said much louder with an echo

"the footprint belongs to Buneary" the first pokemon said as Buneary jumped off running away as she hid behind a tree catching her breath as she calmed down kicking the dirt.

"Raticates, I thought for sure I't would be today" the small brown rabbit said touching the small rock tied around her neck.

"I Thought that holding on to my personal tresure might inspire me, but i just can't do it; i'm such a coward" Buneary said walking towards the town as two pokemon slid from out the shadows.

"Hey Zubat, you get a load of that?" one of the Pokemon asked looking like a purple gas cloud with a skull painted on it's stomach

"Sure did Koffing" The blue bat responded

"That little wimp was pacing around and she had something" Koffing stated

"I heard her talking about treasure" Zubat replied

"Do we go after it?" Koffing asked sarcastically

"We do" Zubat answered as they trailed the Buneary to town.

Buneary walked down the mountain her feet pattering on the dirt path till she came to the beach where the Krabby were blowing there bubbles and the sun was setting, a tan colored cat pokemon was laying on the sand staring at the sea

"Hey Meowth" Buneary said to her friend as the cat took off her sunglasses as put her two front paws in the sand streching as she walked to Buneary in her cat-like fashion

"So How did it go" the feline asked as Buneary shrugged

"I Torchiced out" Buneary replied

"Sorry, i know how much being an explorer means to you" Meowth said

"I thought I'd actually go through with it" Buneary sobbed

"Hey, check out that view" Meowth trying to cheer her friend up

"Wow, what I beautiful sight" Buneary replied smiling as she forgot about her dissapointment

"I always come here when i'm upset, The sun rays bouncing off the bubbles, it's a brathtaking sight" Meowth added

"Hey what's that over there" Buneary asked turning toward a dark blue shape on the beach as meowth did the same

"That weird, It wasnt there a second ago" Meowth said as the both walked toward it

"It's a Pokemon!" Meowth said as they rushed to it, he was dark blue with pointy ears and a tan belly

"What happened are you okay" Buneary rapidly asked as she stepped on a stone losing her balance and falling on the pokemon

"Owww... my stomach" The blue pokemon replied as he notice Buneary fallen on him

"You mind getting up the pokemon said as Buneary did so

"Thanks, where am I?' The pokemon asked

"On Beach Cove, do you remember how you got here?" Meowth asked

"Nope" the pokemon responded

"Well, I'm Meowth, I see you alrady met Buneary" the feline said as the rabbit looked embaressed

"I'm Munchlax" The pokemon said

"Well Munchlax, you don't seem to be bad" Meowth said

"Why would you think I was bad?" Munchlax asked confused

"Many Pokemon have gotten aggressive lately, thing have grown lawless by..." Buneary added as she was cut off being pushed from behind turning to see Zubat and Koffing

"I Beg your pardon" Koffing said joking

"Why'd you do that!" Buneary asked

"We just wanna mess with you" Zubat said yanking the necklace off Buneary

"This is yours right?, We'll take it Zumbat said flying off with Koffing" Zubat asked

"See ya" Koffing chuckled as Buneary sobbed

"What should i do, That was my treasure, If I lose that" Buneary bawled uncontrobally

"calm down Buneary, We'll get it back" Meowth said in her soothing voice

"Munchlax, You'll help, please?" Meowth asked as he nodded


	2. Forming a Team

The Three pokemon walked into the small cave

"So what's the deal with those two?' Munchlax asked

"Koffing and Zubat, there just bullies, always looking to screw with pokemon who won't stand up to themselves" Meowth said as the two kept walking down the dath cave seeing a shadow

"Hello" Buneary called out

"Hello" a voice bonced back belonging to a pokemon as they walked closer it was a purple shell

Did you see a Kofing and Zubat come past here" Munchlax asked as the shell opened up the pokemon stuck out a tounge

"They went that way" The Shellder replied pointing direction with his tounge

"Thanks, have a nice day" Buneary replied

"Thanks, you too" Shellder replied closing as the three went down the path seeing Koffing and Zubat as Munchlax picked up some gravel rocks and Meowth and Buneary got the memo and as they snuck up on the thives

"Hey" Buneary called out as the two turned around as she froze up

"Give me back what you stole from me" Buneary said nervously

"It's my treasure, it means everything to me" Buneary added

"Treasure, It must be valuable" Zubat stated

"It could be worth than we thought we should sell it to Kecleon, we might get a good price, all the more reason NOT to give it back" Koffing added

"What!" Meowth said filled with anger

"Come get it" Zubat said as Munchlax chucked the gravel rocks at the two causing them to hit the ground

"Oww... sneak attck" Koffing said

"We get roughed up" Zubat added

"How'd we get betten by wimps like them?" Koffing asked

"Here take it" Zubat said flying off

"Don't think you're hot stuff, you're victory was a fluke" Koffing said flying away with Zubat

"Remember that" Zumbat said as they were out of sight as Buneary grabbed her necklace

"I Got it back, oh I'm so glad" Buneary said with glee

"It's Only Because you helped us Munchlax" Meowth added

"Thank you" Buneary repeated

"I only helped because I was there,It was the right thing to do" Munchlax replied

"This is what they stole, it my relic Fragment, at least that's what I call it" Buneary said knotting the necklace

"You see, we've always like legends and lore, tales of the past" Buneary explianed

"Troves full of treasure" Meowth added

"Uncharted territories, new lands to be discovered" Buneary added

"And places full of unimaginable gold" meowth replied

"And wouldn't be great to make a historic discovery, that's what we dream of, because it's so exciting" Buneary stated with joy

"One day Buneary found her relic fragement, I personally think It's junk, but she likes it" Meowth said

"Look at the pattern on it, It's gotta mean something" Buneary said pointing to the intresting design

"That's why we want to join an exploration team" Meowth replied

"Earlier today i tried joining but I Torchiced out" Buneary said with shame

"What about you Munchlax, What are you planning on doing?" Meowth asked as he shrugged

"If not could we ask a BIG Favor" meowth said

"Munchlax would you be willing to form an exploration team with us" Buneary pleaded as Munchlax stepped back shocked being recruited out of the blue

"I Have nowhere to stay, it's a deal" munchlax replied as

"Great" Buneary said happily

"First thing we should sign up at the guild, trianing will be tough, but lets give it our best" meowth said


	3. Whose Footprint

Buneary and Mewoth lead Munchlax to the Guild tent as he was awe struck letting out a whistle

"That Tent, it's a giant Wigglytuff" Munchlax said confused

"Well this is Wigglytuff's guild" Meowth explained

"To form an exploration team you need to register your team here and then train to become first rate" Buneary added

"Isn't there just something odd about this place?" Munchlax asked as his queston was answered a loud distant sound

"YOOM-TAH!" a sound emmited from the tent as three Pokemon flew out landing face first revealing to be a Zangoose, Sandslash and Scyther

"Oww" Sandslash said getting up dusting himself

"I'm crazy enough to fight criminals but Wigglytuff, no way" Scyther replied

"Then it's settled, Team Razor Wind is gonna have to cut the Guild in" Zangoose said as the three walked away

"Did you see that?" Buneary said in shock

"We're standing right next to you" Meowth said as Buneary nervously stepped on the grate

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected" A voice said

"Whose Footprint?" another voice asked

"The Footprint is Buneary, you may enter" the first voice said

"There are others with her, you two get on the grate" the second voice said as Meowth did so

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon Detected" the first voice said

"Whose Footprint?" The second voice asked

The Footprint is Meowth" The first voice responded

"You my enter" the second voice said as Munchlax stood on the grate

"Pokemon Detected, Pokemon detected

"Whose Footprint" the Second voice asked

"The Footprint is...The footprint is..." the voice hessitated

"What's the matter sentry, what's wrong sentry Diglett" The other voice asked

"The footprint is... maybe Munchlax" Diglett admitted

"What...MAYBE" The second voice said

"I'ts not a footprint I've seen" Diglett admitted

"Checking the footprints of Pokemon, Thats YOUR JOB Diglett" The loud booming voice said in anger

"Yes but... I Don't know" Diglett admitted

"Are they arguing?" Munchlax said

"Sorry to make you wwait, but It's true, You never see Munchlax around here, but you don't seem to be bad, you may enter" The second voice said as the gate opened and the three entered seeing a small room with a ladder as they climber down seeing a lit room built into the clif filled with pokemon

"So this is the guild, look at all the pokemon" Buneary said

"Probaly all exploration teams" Meowth added

"Excuse me" a voice turned as the said a bringhtly clored bired

"It was you three that just came in right, I'm Chatot, the pokemon to know around here, the Guildmaster's right hand now shoo, leave the premises; we have no time for salespeople and surveys" Chatot said bluntly

"That not why we're here, We want to form an exploration team" Buneary said

"Exploration team, it is rare to see kids applying at guild, given how tough the training is?" Chatot said confused

"Is Training that severe?" Meowth asked as Chatot squaked turning back to them

"What, No..not true, training is easy, i wish you would've you told me you wanted to be a team

"Well his attitude changed" munchlax said

"Let get your team signed conme with me" Chatot said as they followed the bird


	4. Team Sunset

The four walked to a big wooden door

"Wow look at the window,we're two stories underground and you can see outside" Meowth said

"Oh Hush, the guild is built into the side of a cliff, it's only natural you'd be able to see outside" Chatot said approching the wooden door.

"This is the Guildmaster's quarters, on NO account should you be discourteous to the Guildmaster" Chatot added knocking on the wooden door

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff, it's Chatot" the bird said formally

"Come in" a voice said from the other side as they entered the room filled with strange gems and pelted with red capet.

"Guildmaster I bring you three pokemon who wish to form an exploration team" Chatot said as Wigglytuff turned around

"Hiya, I'm Wigglytuff" the Guildmaster said in a friendly tone

"So you want to form an exploration team, lets register your team name" Wigglytuff said jumping to his desk pulling out a book and bouncing back to the others.

"Team name" Buneary said confused

"We never thought of that" Meowth added as the three tried to think up a valid team name

"I have an idea" Munchlax said

"lets hear it" meowth said as munchlax stepped foreward signing the name

"Team Sunset" Buneary said confused

"I thought it up while on the beach" Munchlax stated

"I Still think Team Glittergold is a better name but okay" Meowth said as Wigglytuff closed the book.

"All Settled then... YOOM-TAH!" Wigglytuff said placing a box infront of them

"I present you three with this commemoration, It's what every exploration team needs. Wigglytuff explianed, which held an explorer badge, a Wonder Map and a Treasure bag

"Thank you, here Buneary you handle the bag" Munchlax said

"No way, I don't want to be in charge of something THAT important" Buneary replied as Meowth held it

"This bag look great on me" The feline said

Agreed, it's a wonderful bag, open up your wonderfull bag" Wigglytuff replied as Meowth found a ribbon and a scarf in it

"Those are Wonderfull items" Wigglytuff said as Buneary put the ribbon around her ear and Meowth put the scarf on

"Well you're offical guild member so try your hardest to train, Chatot could you show team Sunset their quarters" Wigglytuff said as Chatot escorted them to their new bedroom, it was a small circular room with three haystacks, a window on the side and vines hanging on the walls

"Awsome we get beds" Buneary said gleefully

"The rooms kind of... plain" Munchlax said

"Leave it to me, I'll have it looking great in no time" Meowth said winking

"You will live here while you work for us, Dinner is at 7 and in bed by 9, Things will start getting busy tomorrow, so rise early and live to code" Chatot said leaving the room as the three made themselves at home

"Buneary are you okay" Munchlax asked

"My Heart has been racing over every little thing, But I'm glad I finally came here" Buneary replied looking out the window to the sea

"I Thought Wigglytuff would be scary but he seems really friendly" Meowth added

"I'm excoited for all the adventures we'll face" Buneary replied

"Well I'm sleppy I'll see you both tomorrow" Munchlax said falling on the hay dozing off

"We should get some sleep to, goodnight" Meowth said walking to her hay bed streching as she slept of her side and Buneary did the same curling her brown ears down over her eyes


	5. Morning Routine

Munchlax, Buneary and Meowth were snoozing as they heard a loud yelling voice

"HEY, WAKE UP!" The ear splitting voice said as they opened their eyes simutaniously the voice was coming from a Loudred

"You're still SLEEPING, If you're late for the morning briefing you'll be sorry, The Guildmaster has a firece temper and when he loses it... just Move it!" Loudred replied walking out of the room as the three held their ears shaking their head waking up

"We Must've overslept" Buneary said as the three ran to the briefing room seeing their fellow explorers; Diglett, his father Dugtrio, Sunflora, Loudred, Bidoof, Corphish, Chimecho and Crogunk, with Chatot standing near the Guildmasters door

"YOU'RE LATE ROOKIES!" Loudred yelled at max volume causing the room to shake

Loudred Hush, your voice is so loud it's ridiclous" Chatot replied as the blue pokemon stayed quiet

"Guildmaster, we are in full attendence" Chatot said knocking on Wigglytuff's door as it swund open and Wigglytuff walked up

"Guildmaster adress the crew" Chatot requested as he stood still

"Guildmaster" Chatot said poking him as he let out a loud snore

"The Guildmaster never ceases to amaze me" Diglett said

"You got that right" Chimecho added

"Yup, looks like he's wide awake" Bidoof replied

"Eek, His eyes are wide open but he's fast asleep" Sunflora stated

"Thank you sir we all value your... words of wisdom" Chatot said slightly embaressed

"Does this happen on a normal basis" Meowth asked Diglett who was next her

"Like I said, The Guildmaster never ceases to amaze me" the Mole Pokemon replied

"Morning cheers, all together now" Chatot said

"One, Dont Shirk Work

Two, Run away and pay

Three, smiles go for miles

Hooray" the all said at the same time

"YOOM-TAH!" Wigglytuff said waking up

"Everyone to work" Chatot said as the group dispursed

"You three with me" Chatot said as he led them up the laddet to a wooden board with sheets of paper

"You're beginners, I'll start you off with a simple assignment" Chatot said looking thru the papers this will do" Chatot saind said handing the paper to Munchlax as he opened it

"Hello my name is Spoink, an outlaw has run off with my prized possesion, my pearl; that pearl is life itself to me, I cant settle down unless it's in it's proper place, atop my head. I've heard my peral has been sighted in Drenched Bluff, But this bluff is extrmely unsafe, I could never go there, would you so kind to get my pearl." The letter said

"Wiat a second, Were just fetching an item someone dropped" Buneary said offended

"I'd rather do something inportant like look for treasure" Meowth added

"Hush, it's important for rookies to pay their dues" Chatot replied


	6. Pink Pearl

Team Sunset arrived at the Drenched Bluff

"Well This looks like the place" Munchlax said eyeing the map as he rolled it up handing it to Meowth as she placed it in the bag as they walked into the wet bluff as Meowth clinged to the sides

"Meowth, what's the matter?" Munchlax asked

"Meowth doesn't like water" Buneary replied

"Only Dirty water" Meowth replied in defense as she followed being careful not to get wet as the walked around for a good 30 minutes as they realised they were lost

"Where are we?" Meowth asked

"We're lost" Munchlax replied

"We're not lost, we just don't know where we are" Buneary replied as they heard a bell ringing as the three tunred seeing a chingling walking down the cave humming happily

"Excuse me" Munchlax called out as the Chingling turned around

"Hello" The chingling replied in a happy tone

"Were looking for a pearl our friend lost, have you seen it?" Munchlax asked

"Pink. about yay big" Chingling rereplied

"Yeah" all three replied in unison

"Follow me" Chingling said leading the three of them to the deep pit where chingling moved a rock exposing a pink pearl as he handed it to Munchlax

"Thanks" Meowth replied

"I found it, I was gonna keep; but than you said you were looking for it, it must belong to someone" Chingling said as Munchlax gratefully took the pearl.

Munchlax suddenly got a headache as he saw Spoink bouncing the the woods

*flashback* Spoink was sitting on a rock polishing his pearl as he placed it on his head

"Lets go to the lake" Spoink said the stone bouncing happily on his spring as he tripped as pearl rolled off his head down the stone ground

"NOO!, my PREARL" Spoink chased as he lost balance and fell watching the Pink ball roll away as he sobbed. The stone rolled into Drenched bluff where it hit a sleeping Chingling making a bell ringing sound as he looked seeing the pearl holding it up smiling.*Flashback ends*

"What did I just see" Munchlax said

"Spoink, you found it, I fell you should come with us" Buneary said

"Ok" The bell said as the four walked back to the guild where Chatot was comforting Spoink who was tearing as he blew his nose into Chatots arm

"There there, I'm sure We'll find your pearl" Chatot said

"Got it right here" Munchlax said showing the stone as Spoink jumped gleefully as Munchly gladly handed it over. Spoink placed the pearl on his head bouncing

Thank you, I Cant keep my balance without my pearl" Spoink said

"Thank chingling, he found it" Munchlax smiled

here, you should share the reward" Spoink said handing a bag of coins to Munchlax as he looked in it

"2,000 Poke" Munchlax said shocked handing half the coins to Chingling

"It's nothing compared to the value of my Pearl, again thank you" Spoink said bouncing away happily

"1,000 Poke,We're Rich" Meowth said snatching the bag as Chatot snatched it from her

"I'll Take that" the bird said as the four looked at him

"What gives?" meowth asked gringing her teeth

"Guild rules state the reward money goes to the Guild Funds" Chatot replied

"So we get NOTHING!" Meowth said angry

"No my dear, you get experince, plus a share, which come s out to this much" Chatot said handing some coins to Meowth

"100 Poke, That's less than half" Meowth said

'Thats, 10%" Munchlax corrected as Chatot flew into the Guildmaster's office.

"Hey Guys, your act was inspirational to me, could I join your team?" Chingling asked

"Not right now, but Keep in touch" Chimecho said floating in

"Ok, well bye" Chingling said walking away.


	7. A Full Belly

The Trio was just standing with a sense that they were robbed as a bell was heard as Chimecho entered the room. The sound of the bell caused all the pokemon to enter the main room as Chimecho spoke

"Thanks for waiting everyone, I just finished dinner" Chimecho said as the groups cheered walking to the mess hall where there was a small pond of water as the pokemon washed their hands in the puddle. Team Sunset sat next to eachother looking at the plates. They all had a varity of berries and Gummis. the pokemon began chowing down as Munchlax picked up an Gummi staring at it blankly, it was pure white and he had never seen anything like as he placed it in his mouth. Munchlax noticed that Wigglytuff didn't have a plateful of food, only an oversized apple which he wasnt even eating. Wigglytuff bounced the fruit on his head singing to himself

"La-da-da- perfect apple-Da-de-da- perfect apple" Wigglytuff said as Munchlax just ate. after dinner the three walked back to their room all with a full belly as Meowth just fell on her bed, causing Munchlax and Buneary to do the same.

"What an amazing meal Buneary said as she sat next to Munchlax who was laying on his back staring at the ceiling

"Today was so hectic" Buneary said looking at the dirt ceiling with Munchlax

"I'm Relived our first job was a sucess" Munchlax said rubbing his belly

"I'm Mad that Chatot took the money" Meowth said less angry then before but still upset with the parrot

"Meowth, that's just the cost of trainging, but be glad that we made Spoink so happy

"And Chingling" Buneary added

" I'm so Stuffed, I'm getting sleepy" Munchlax said feeling like his stomach was about to burst

"Night" Meowth yawned closing her eyes as Buneary did the same.

The Next the three were woken by Loudred. they all went to the training room and said their morning chant as as a pokemon was waiting

"What's the trouble Chatot said to the pokemon which suprisingly was Spoink

"He's back" Spoink said

"You don't mean" Chatot said

"On the path to Treasure Town, he's blocking it again, I'm lucky I got past him" Spoink

"Is it Ditto the Deciver selling fake products again" Loudred guessed

"Worse" Spoink repiled

"Is it a criminal robbing people" Corphish guessed

"Like Primape and the Mankey Gang" Sunflora added

"Worse" Spoink said

"The Pokemon, he's talking about is not a criminal" Chatot replied

"Than what's the problem" Buneary asked

"Go to Treasure town you'll see" Chatot said the crew left. all the explorers left the guld walking down the stairway turning into treasure town as that couldn't believe their eyes

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me" Munchlax replied


	8. Headache

The trio looked at the sight that befallen them, It was a group of Psyduck holding their heads with a blank expression on their face as Munchlax walked up to them

"Hey you guys are gonna have to move" Munchlax said to the Psyduck in the middle as he tilted his head

"What?" The Psyduck replied confused

"Move, you guys are blocking the road" Buneary added as another Psyduck looked and tilted his head

"What?" The second Psyduck replied confused like the first

"Move!" Meowth said irritated

"What?" The Psyduck replied

Move!" Meowth Repeated

"What?" Psyduck repeated

"MOVE!" Merowth said using a scratch attack on Psyduck as he clecnched hsi head with eyes glowing

"EYYAAHHH" the pokemon yelled using a psychic attack on Meowth flinging her like a bug

"That's the trouble" Chatot said

"What, Their just ignorant" Meowth said getting up

"Psyducks suffer from cronic headaches, They won't move" Chatot replied

"So what do we do?" Buneary asked

Our only hope is Chansey and Blissey" Chatot responded

"Who?" Munchlax asked

"Chansey and Blissey are the sisters who run the pokemon infirmary and daycare" Chatot replied

"You called" a voice said as they turned seeing a pink egg shapped Pokemon caryying a cart

"Blissey, Great to see you, you too Chansey" Chatot said

"What about me" a younger pokemon asked

"You too Happiny" Chatot said rubbing the little pokemon's head

"Who's that?" Munchlax asked

"Happiny, she's the youngest of the three" Buneary said as the three were helping move the psyduck

"Upsie Daisy" Happiny said lifting up the Psyduck

"What?" Psyduck said confused as Happiny moved them on the side of the road as Blissey pulled the egg from her pouch, tapping it on a rock as the top broke off

"Eat this" Blissey said using softboiled on The Psyducks as Chansey did the same as Psyduck placed the egg chunks in the mouth

"Yum" The psyducks said walking off as one was left behind rubbing his leg as the others walked

"Wait" the psyduck said as the group had their heads in the clouds as The Psyduck stood up

"Oww" The Psyduck said falling

"His leg looks hurt, Blissey said as Chansey pulled out a roll of bandages

'Leave this to me" Chansey said wrapping up Psyduck's leg walking off with them

"That was nice of them" Munchlax said

"There probaly taking him to the daycare center to care for him while he heals" Buneary said

"Well it looks you you three can get back to explorering" Chatot said


	9. Treasure Town

The three were standing there on the road as Chatot approched them

Well, lets get you back to The base" Chatot said in a tone of command

"Chatot, could we show Munchlax around town real quick, considering he's new?" Buneary asked

"Okay, but don't dilly dally" Chatot said extending his wings flapping away.

"You'll like the town" Buneary said walking with Munchlax as Meowth walked on the other side as they entered the town showing a bunch of building Buneary pointed to one made as stone shaped line an egg.

"That's the Poke-Center and Daycare, run by Blissey and Chansey, they heal sick pokemon and raise young ones" Buneary said as Munchlax saw Blissey treating Psyduck as Happiny was playing with a Wynaut. as Buneary pontied out another building looking like like a native American tent

"That's Xatu's apperisial, if you find a treasure he can tell you it's worth" Meowth said

"That's Kecleon Brothers warehouse, they sell, buy and trade an array of goods" Buneary said pointing to Koisk with looked like a crate as Meowth pointed to koisk shaped like a treasure chest

"There's Duskull bank, Duskull will keep your money safe" Meowth said pointing to the bank

"There's Auntie Kangaskhan's Stroage, she will keep your goods safe" Buneary said pointing to ahuge hollow stone staute of Kangaskhan

"What so is she your aunt?" Munchlax asked as Buneary giggled

"No, everyone, just calls her Auntie" Buneary replied as Meowth pontied to a tellow tent

"That's the Electrive shop, he can teach you how to use moves" Meowth said as Buneary pointed to the last building made of stones shaped like bones

"That's Marowak Dojo, you can train there to be stronger, Guild member come there all the time" Buneary said

"Let's go to Kecleon Bros. before going back to the guild yet" meowth said

"Agreed, that's a must" Buneary replied as they walked to the shop as the two kecleon stood up

"Welcome to our shop" They said simutaniously

"Hi" Buneary said

"What do you have in stock today" Meowth asked

"How much are you looking to spend" the older Kecleon asked as Meowth put 100 coins on the desk

"Meowth, that's all our money" Buneary said taking the coins back

"I'll give you an Oran berry for 25" Kecleon said as Buneary put the coins on the desk as kecleon put the blue fruit on the table. Two blue pokemon walked up

"Mr Kecleon" One of them said

"Ah Marill, and Azurill" Kecleon said looking at the two pokemon

"One apple" Marill said as he bought an apple

"Thank you and have a nice day" Kecleon said as the two walked off

"who those two?" Munchlax asked

"That's Azurill and Marill, they tend to do shopping from their mother Azumarill" Kecleon said as Azurill bounced back to the stand

"Mr. Kecleon, you gave us an extra apple, we didn't pay for this" Azurill said as the Kecleon brothers chuckled

"Azurill, that's a gift from us to you" Kecleon said as Azurill smiled

"Thanks" Azurill said bounced as he slipped dropping the apple as it rolled to Munchlax's feet as he picked it up.

"Munchlax was suddenly paralyzed as he heard what sounded like a cry from help

"Did you say something?" Munchlax said handing the apple to Azurill

"Me, no" He said bouncing off


	10. Drowzee

Azurill and Marill went on there way as the group stayed behind

"What a nice group of kids" Buneary said

"Hey Buneary, did you hear something?" Munchlax asked confused

"No" The rabbit replied

"Me neither" Meowth said

"Maybe it's just my head playing tricks on me, but I could've sworn it was Azurill" Munchlax said

"We should be to the guild before Chatot gets mad with us" Meowth said

"Good call" Buneary complemented as the walked thru the town.

"Wait guys hold up" Meowth said spointing what she saw.

It was Azurill and Marill talking to yellow pokemon with a long nose

"Thank you so much Mr. Drowzee

"It's no trouble at all

"Hey Marill, what's going on" Munchlax asked looking at the older brother

"Oh Munchlax, a while back we lost something, and we've been looking for it" Marill explianed

"That sucks, was it valuble?" Meowth asked

"It was a family what-cha-ma-call-it" Azurill said looking to Marill

"Heirloom" Marill stated

"Mr. Drowzee says he saw it somewere" Azurill gleefully said

"He even offered to help us look for it" Marill added.

"That's Great" Buneary said

"Please, i'd have to be coldhearted to ignore these children in need" Drowzee said blushing as he escorted the two bumping shoulders with Munchlax

"Sorry" Drowzee said in a sincere tone

"Wow Drowzee sure is a nice Pokemon" Meowth said as Munchlax was clenching his head causing him to to have another sight.

Drowzee and Azurill were in a rocky area

"Azurill, If you keep being difficult it will only end in trouble for you" Drowzee said in his calm voice as the blue pokemon sobbed as the dizzy spell ended as munchlax looked to his team

"I Think we should go with them" Munchlax said uneasy

"Why?" meowth said scratching her claws in a tree stump

"I Don't trust Drowzee, just call it a hunch" Munchlax said

"We watched the three of them go off, they seemed so happy" Meowth said rubbing her claws in the wood

"You're Drowzee seemed really nice, maybe i'm just overreacting

"Besides, we're part of the guild, we can't just run off" Buneary added

"You're right, we need to focus on work" Munchlax admitted as they walked back to the guild where Chatot was waiting

"What took you two so long" Chatot replied

"Checking out the town" Buneary replied

"Well, let's pick a lawbreaker for you to find" Chatot said pointing to a board

"These are all wanted fugitives, from petty thives to hardened criminals" Chatot replied

"Don't choose anyone too scary" Buneary said shaking as Chatot chuckled

"STAND CLEAR, UPDATING LIST" a voice said as the board spun around

"The boards being updated" Chatot said

"Updated" Buneary said uneasy

"The Billboard is a revolving panel, when flipped Dugtrio updates the list" Chatot stated

UPDATE FINISHED, STAY CLEAR" Dugtrio said as the board flipped back

"You see" Chatot said as she Noticed Buneary shaking

"Buneary what's the matter" Meowth asked

"Top of the board, on the left" Buneary said covering ther eyes

That can't be...It's Drowzee...He's a wanted Criminal" Buneary shrieked.


End file.
